Final form, and lasting love
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: Sora saw her, Kairi, up on the balcony. But Xigbar was tough and Sora didn't know if he could beat him. Was this the last time he would see Kairi. Based off the battle against Xigbar and when I acquired Final form in KH2. Bad summary. SoraxKairi please R


**Kisdota: This is a contest entry for mrfibb's contest. Based off the time I was able to get final form on Kingdom Hearts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Sora was in trouble.

He finally saw her, Kairi, his best friend, the seventh princess of heart, and the girl he loved (though he wouldn't say that out loud).

But the timing couldn't be more terrible.

Saix had sent an army of heartless for Sora to give there Kingdom Hearts one last helping of hearts.

There were so many, but Sora knew he had to fight them all.

Suddenly when he was looking around, he saw her.

"Kairi", Sora said.

There she was, up high on a balcony,his best friend from the island and the girl he loved with all his heart, Kairi.

"_She alright", _Sora thought.

But as soon as Sora said her name a barrage of Heartless started attacking him.

He wanted so desperately to say hi, to go up to her and tell her how much he missed her, but the battle would have to come first.

But to make matters worse the Organizations #2 Xigbar had arrived on the scene to stop Sora from getting to her.

Sora tried desperately to beat him but he was losing.

He kept shooting his red diamond shots, and while Sora could dodge some of them, Donald and Goofy weren't as agile as him.

He also put his hands thru the realm of darkness and sent multiple shots from different directions.

So here he was, tired, out of magic, Donald and Goofy unconscious with stars swirling above their heads.

The fight was hard, but that's what you get when you bring a sword to a gun fight.

"You really shouldn't have betrayed us Roxas", Xigbar said taunting him.

"The name's Sora", Sora said.

Suddenly Xigbar vanished and the field changed from a large rectangle to a small square

"This'll be the end for ya", Xigbar said teleporting to the air and firing many silver shots towards Sora.

"Aw man", Sora said trying to dodge the shots, but he wasn't fast enough and was caught in Xigbars attack.

_**Bang bang bang bang bang bang**_

"_I can't get to him_", Sora thought being hit.

_**Bang bang bang bang bang bang**_

"_He's too quick for me_".

_**Bang bang bang bang bang bang**_

"_Am I going to die here_".

_**Bang bang bang bang bang bang **_

_"Kairi", _Sora thought.

"Now, let's see how you dance", Xigbar said appearing in the middle and putting his guns thru two portals and sending many silver bullets from different directions. 

_**Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang **_"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH", Sora yelled being hit by so many silver shots.

Sora was on the ground, tired, with little strength, no potions or elixirs, and no magic to heal him.

"What am I going to do", Sora thought.

"What's the matter, tired already Roxas", Xigbar said.

All hope was fading, he was going to fall here, he wasn't going to be able to stop the Organization, and worst of all, he wasn't going to be able to tell Kairi how much he loved her.

"Kairi", Sora said.

He looked down and looked at the Keyblade he was using, the Oathkeeper.

The first time Sora had acquired the Oathkeeper was back when he was 14, when Kairi had given him her lucky charm, a star made of thelassa shells.

When he attached the charm to the keychain at the end of his Keyblade it gave his weapon the new form he saw and called it the Oathkeeper to remember the promise he made to her.

(Flashback)

"It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me", Kairi said.

"Don't worry… I will", Sora said.

"Promise", Kairi asked.

"Promise", Sora said.

"Don't forget, wherever you go, I'm always with you", Kairi said.

(Flashback end)

"_That's right, I promised", _Sora thought.

Sora struggled to get up, using his Keyblade as a crutch.

"_I can't die, not when she's so close to me, I made a promise to her, I promised her that I would bring back her charm, I will not die_", Sora yelled in his head.

"Yah" "Hi-yah", Sora turned his head to see Donald and Goofy had woken up.

"Guys are you OK", Sora said.

"Sora", both Donald and Goofy said pointing towards Xigbar.

Xigbar fired a few of his red shots trying to take Sora out, but Sora was able to block the shots in the nick of time and knock Xigbar back a few feet.

This was his chance, his suit's energy was fully charged and he could turn into his Master form, he didn't think it would be enough but he knew he couldn't give up and it was his only chance.

"Donald Goofy", Sora yelled as his cloths started to glow.

Donald and Goofy nodded their heads knowing what he wanted doing.

They both turned into light and headed towards Sora.

"_I won't let him stop me from saving Kairi, I made a promise, I won't let him beat me, I WON'T GIVE UP", _Sora yelled in his head.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH", Sora yelled out covering himself in a bright light.

When the light died down Sora felt something was off.

He noticed that not just one of the Keyblades were floating but both of them were, also he noticed that he was floating in the air.

Also his clothes weren't yellow, but white.

"What the, this isn't master form", Sora said.

"Heads up", Xigbar said firing multiple shots towards Sora.

Sora jumped in the air, and was able to dodge the shots due to the surprising new fact that, he was able to glide.

"Well whatever this is, looks like I can beat him now ", Sora said.

"Arms Relode", Xigbar said reloading his guns.

"Now", Sora said heading towards Xigbar and beginning his attack.

_**Shing **_"guh" _**shing shing slash **_"gah" _**fwoosh bangbangbangbangbang **_"Take this" _**shingshingshingshingshing **_"Gahh" "It's over" _**vrom shiiingcalnkshingclankclankshing shiiiing Shatter**_

"I lost…me", Xigbar said when Sora gave him the final slash.

Sora had turned back to normal, and Donald and Goofy were standing next to him, there weapons ready for any last attack he might make. Xigbar aimed his weapon at Sora, but he didn't have the strength to fire and dropped his gun.

"Why did you call me Roxas", Sora said.

"Heh heh, wouldn't you like to know", Xigbar said as he disappeared into nothingness.

"Hey hold on", Sora said, but it was in vain as Xigbar was gone.

"Sora", Donald said getting his attention.

"It's Kairi", Donald said pointing to her.

"_Kairi", _Sora thought quickly looking to see she was fighting some heartless.

"Kairi, we're on our way", Sora said.

(Scene skip)

"You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you", Kairi said.

Kairi had really grown from the last time he saw he, when he promised that he would come back for her when they closed the door to Kingdom Hearts.

Her hair was longer and a darker shade of red. She changed he clothes for her old white tank top and lavender dress, to a white strap shirt with a pink dress.

Her figure had changed to such a beautiful womanly figure.

Her eye's, he could never forget that beautiful shade of blue her eyes had that he loved.

She had grown so much more beautiful from a year ago.

"I'm sorry", Sora said.

He felt bad, he half expected her to be mad at him for taking so long to come back like he promised.

But instead she surprised him by running up and hugging him.

"This is real", she said.

Sora heard the relief in her voice, after so long of waiting she was finally with Sora.

Sora hugged her back, happy that he was with her, and that she wouldn't have to be sad anymore.

"_Kairi thank you for saving me", _Sora thought.

Sora knew that if it wasn't for Kairi appearing then, he knew he wouldn't have the will to keep fight Xigbar.

He knew that the new power he acquired was from his love for Kairi and if it weren't for her, he wouldn't be standing right here, hugging the woman he loved.

Right then and there Sora wanted so much to tell her how much he cared for her, how much he loved her, but he knew now was not the time.

They still had to fight the rest of the Organization and stop Xemnas.

But for now, he was happy that she was safe, that he was with the girl he would always love.

* * *

**Kisdota: Done, so what do you think. I kinda started to tear up on a few of the parts I typed. Please Review**


End file.
